When Heaven and Hell Meet
by Djnell
Summary: Things just got a little more interesting in the tower. A little bit of RobinxBeastboy but mostly RavenxStarfire. This is my first fanfiction so bare with me!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction! So please enjoy and tell me what chu think of it!**

**i own nothing besides the plot if I did Raven and Starfire would be together :P**

Raven's pov.

It was a normal day in the tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games in the common room. Beastboy was yelling about Cyborg cheating, this was an everyday thing with them you would think Beastboy would've gotten better at it by now. I was standing at the kitchen counter making a cup of tea. That's when Starfire and Robin walked in greeting everyone with a good morning, then Robin gave Starfire a kiss and went over to Beastboy and Cyborg calling next on whoever wins, Robin and Star had been connected to the hip ever since we got back from Tokyo, and I gotta say I was a tad jealous, I mean who wouldn't be? Starfire is the most beautiful person I've ever seen! From her perfect skin to her flawless hair and to think bird brain over there had her made my blood boil. I was snap out of my thoughts when I heard Starfire call my name. "Oh friend Raven today would be a most glorious day to go to the mall of shopping yes?" She said. "I don't think so Star." I said in my normal monotone way. She frowned slightly. "Pleaseee Raven! It has been much time since we have had the girl time!" I looked at her and a quickly gave in who could say no to that face? "Okay Star we'll go." When I said that Her face lit up like a Christmas tree and she squeezed tightly with one of her famous bear hugs. "Star.. I can't..breathe!" She let go and apologized for her over excitement. "My apologies Raven I'll go get ready to leave!" She said floating happily to her room. I stood there and finished off my tea it was around 11:30 when star had come back ready to go shopping. 'This is going to be a long day.' I thought to myself. It didn't take us long to get to the mall, Star dragged me into a shoe store as soon as we got there. I sat and watched as she tried on different shoes asking me for my opinion, honestly she'd look good in anything she could be a model if she wanted to. After we got done shopping Star ended up have four bags worth of clothes and shoes. It was past 1 o'clock so I suggested we go and get some pizza and bring it back to the tower for lunch. You wouldn't believe what we saw when we got back.

**AN: Thanks for reading! please leave me some feedback on how I could make this better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Thank you to all my readers :3 this my first fanfiction so I'm sorry if the first chapter sucked . BUT it can only get better from here right? (I hope so)**

**I don't own anything teen Titan!**

Raven's pov.

So there they were on the kitchen counter making out, if I hadn't seen with my own eyes I probably wouldn't have believed it. Beastboy and Robin were just.. Going at it. I looked at Star to see she had the most shocked face I've ever seen. "What is the meaning of this!" She said. Clearly scaring both boys they stopped what they were doing and looked at us. It was silent till Robin said "I'm sorry Star I didn't mean for you to find out this way." He hid his face away from the young alien. "In what manner was I suppose to find out Robin!" She basically yelled. "I-I was got to break up with you tonight after dinner I didn't think you would've caught me like this." He said then looked at Beatboy as if he was suppose to say something. "Uh I'm sorry Starfire we're in love and we couldn't fight this feeling anymore." Beastboy said. I was standing there in shock watching things unfold who would've known? Starfire looked hurt really hurt. " I hope you two are happy together." She said calmly she walked to her room with her shopping bags in silence. "So we brought home pizza." I said hold up four boxes hoping to lighten up the room which by the way failed. Beastboy and Robin went to there spread rooms to think about what exactly had happened. I placed the pizzas on the counter after wiping it down first of course. Then I went to go check on Starfire I knocked on her door. "Hey Star it's me Raven can I come in?" After a few moments for let me in. Her room is so.. Bright. I stood there while she sat in her bed, I was waiting for her to say something first. It was about five minutes till she finally said something. "I'm not as hurt as I thought I would be." I looked at her. "I mean yes I did like Robin but I was not in love with him like Beastboy seems to be." She looked at me and invited me to sit next to her on her bed. " I just hope those two are happy together." She said while smiling softly. "I'm glad you're alright star." I said softly. She smiled and hugged me " Thank you for your concern Raven I am happy to have a friend like you." I smiled slightly and hugged her back. It felt nice hugging her and she smells so good like fresh flowers in spring. As she let go she said "I am kinda glad things didn't work out." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. " why would you be glad Star?" She paused for a moment and looked at me. "Because I think I have feelings for another."

**Please review! I can't get better without your help!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy everyone! I know I rated this story M and their hasn't even been a curse word in here yet :P BUT some sex scenes are coming soon maybe even in this chapter!? Who knows? I don't :P and Im sorry the stories are so short I promise after this one they will be much longer!  
'Thoughts' "talking"  
Pov. = point of view  
I don't own anything thing teen Titan!**

Raven Pov.

I sat there confused. 'Did she just say that? She most definitely just said shewas in love with someone else! But who? I think it's safe to say it's not Robin or Beastboy Cyborg maybe?' "Raven?" I must've zoned at because she had shook me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and without think I said. "Who?" She smiled softly. "Well it is complicated I am sure the person doesn't feel the same way about me." I turned to look her in the eyes. "Anyone who wouldn't feel the same about you is a fool. Unless you know they're like Robin and Beastboy." We laughed. "Who knew you were so funny Raven." I blushed at her comment. "Well everyone has their moments I suppose." "Have you ever loved anyone before?" I hesitated. "Yes I have." "Are you in love with someone right now?" 'Damn it is she some kind of mind reader?' It took me longer to answer her this time. "Yes. I'm in love with someone right now." I could feel her emotions change almost like she was sad to hear me say that? "Oh, well they must be a very lucky person." I laughed. "Only if that person knew how I felt." She placed her hand on my knee in a comforting way. " well you should tell them!" She said in a more cheery manner. I looked Starfire in the eyes deep in the eyes. " I love you Starfire." And kissed her.

**Cliffhanger!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing teen Titan warning sex scene coming up GirlxGirl you've been warned**.

Raven's pov.

So we kissed, I was so scared that she'd push me away and never talked to me again, but she didn't she wrapped her arms around me and made the kiss more passionate I licked her bottom lip begging to let me in and she did. Our tongues fought for dominance, which I won of course. I laid her back in her bed and got on top of her and soon afterwards I attacked her neck licking and kissing on her neck. She let out soft moans barely audible, Azar I was loving every second of this. I helped her take off her shirt a bra and stared at her breast. I can't tell you how perfect they are. "Raven are you ok?" She broke me out of my trans I looked at her, then kissed her before I went down on her breasts and started licking and sucking on them. I could do this all day especially with the way she was moaning and begging me for more. While I was so caught up in Star I forgot about my own unique needs. I stopped and looked at her she look confused as to why I had to stopped so suddenly. "Um I think there's someone thing you should know before we continue this." She tilled her head to the side and I took a deep breath. I got up and turned away from her while I took off my clothes when I finished I turned around and showed her my penis erected penis at that. She looked in awe. "Is this not normal for humans?" I blushed. "No it's not Star, but because of my demon heritage I have a penis but I'm a girl." She got up and walked towards me and started stroking my dick and I have to say it felt really good she's the first person I've ever shown this to. "I've never done this with anyone else before I was afraid you'd be scared of me." She kissed me just as I did when I told her I love her. "I love you too Raven nothing could change that." I smiled and went back to business getting fully undressed she laid back on her bed and I spread her legs and started licking her pussy she tasted and smelled heavenly and the moans that came for her could make me cum right then. I shoved my tongue deep down in her pussy licking her clit, while I was doing that I decided to finger her aswell she went crazy and came I licked up the remaining juices before going back up and kissing her. I stroke my 7 inch dick in front of her. "Are you ready for this?" I looked at her to see if she really wanted to do this. She nodded. "Yes but be gentle this is my first time aswell." I got into position while I was doing that I kissed her passionately I pointed my dick at her entrance and slowly slid in I could feel her wince in pain. " it's okay it'll feel good soon." When I had gotten all the way in I stopped so she could get adjusted to the size and feeling. After a few minutes she motioned me to start moving. So I pulled out slowly and thrust back in. I did that motion till I felt it was okay to speed up. Star was so tight her pussy wrapped tightly around my dick. It almost hurt to have sex with her, but I wasn't going to complain. I went faster and with that her moans got louder and sounded less like she was in pain I kissed her neck and played with her breast as I fucked her. "Harder Raven." I happily did so I could feel she was close to her second time climaxing and I was almost there with her. I pulled out and told her to get on her hands and knees when she did it I thrust back in and fucked her harder she screamed my name right before she came again and followed by me cumming inside her tight pussy. I pulled out and laid in her bed tired from all the work I just put in .She laid on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her she was sleep in a manner of seconds. It was about 3:30 P.M. when we finished so I followed Stars lead and went to sleep.

**Well. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it's the longest chapter I've written so far! I'm pretty proud of this one too :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello you guys and happy holidays! I own nothing teen Titan  
Ravens pov.**

It was about 6:30 A.M when I woke up the next morning. I was about to start my day off like I normally do, meditate for a little while then, drink some tea but, this morning was way different. For one there was pink hair in my face and two there was another person in my bed. It didn't take me long to realize what was going on. I had slept with Starfire and it was amazing to say the least. I looked down at her and moved some hair out of her face. She was so beautiful and I couldn't be happier with her being here but, I still needed to meditate all these emotions have me a little unstable. I used my powers to move her from around my body while I quietly got out of bed. When I was out I turned to her to see if she was still sleep when I looked all I could think of was how perfect she is. After I got dressed for the day I walked out of my room and headed to the roof of the tower. When I got there I saw someone else was there already. It was Robin he was standing there watching the sun rise. He did this from time to time but only when he had a lot on his mind and with the whole Starfire break up thing I'm sure that's why he was up there. I walked over to his side and got into my meditation position it was awhile till he finally said. "I didn't hurt her did I?" He still hadn't looked at me when he said that. " No she's fine with all of this surprisingly. She just wants you to be happy and she can tell that you're the more happy with Beastboy and she knows you loved her but you're in love with Beastboy." He nodded his head to what I just told him and was about to head back to his room till he stopped. " take good care of her Raven." And with that he left, I blushed at what he said and thought 'were we that loud last night?' After getting myself together again I continued my meditation. It was about 7:30 ish when I had stopped mediating so I went to the kitchen to make myself some tea. It was still pretty early so no one was in the common area yet which is why I pick so early to make my tea and meditate. After I had made my cup of tea I went back to Star's room to see if she had woken up since I left and to my surprise she was awake. She was sitting up with her sheets covering her upper body her hair was a little bit messy but, still pretty neat for the morning. I smiled softly at her before I took a sip of me tea. I made my way beside her she moved closer to me from behind and rested her chin on my shoulder. " Good morning girlfriend Raven." She purred in my ear. She wrapped her arms around me pressing her breast against my back. 'Well a whole hour of meditation is about to go out the window.' "Good morning to you too Star." I said before taking another sip of tea. She started to place small kisses along my neck. I cleared my throat. "You know for someone who was just a virgin last night you're pretty sexual right now." I said as she continued to kiss my neck. " I cannot help it. The body wants what the body wants." She got closer to my ear and whispered. "And my body wants you." She licked my earlobe and bit it softly. I could feel myself getting hard. I took all of my will power to stop her. I placed my tea on her nightstand before turning to face her. "Listen Starfire I want you to finish whatever you were about to do to me more than you but, I think you should at least let me take you on a date before we have sex, again." She smiled and nodded her head in excitement. "A date would be lovely!" I smiled. "Okay then we'll leave for our date later on tonight." She nodded again happily. Then I gave her a quick kiss on the lips. We paused for a second before she gave me a quick kiss. We looked at each other knowing what was about to happen it probably wasn't a good idea to kiss her now that I think about it. The next thing I know we're making out on her bed. I couldn't help myself! I'm a half demon and all demons love sex! I removed the sheets that were covering her body and started to massage her breast and lick and suck on her neck. She let out a loud moan as I moved down her body I reached her breast and started to suck on them while my hand was busy rubbing her clit. I was already hard as a rock. At the moment I removed my clothes. Star had seen my erected penis. And stared at it I guess she didn't really look at it last night. She gently put her hand around it. "I once saw a women put her mouth around it on one of the computers in the computer room." I nodded. "It's oral sex I did it to you last night remember." She nodded in showing that she understood. Then she started licking the tip of my dick then she slowly put her mouth around it bobbing up and down I let out a low moan. She wasn't so bad for her first time doing this besides her teeth scrapping me from time to time but, I didn't let her do this for long. I stopped her and then told her to get on her hands and knees. When she didn't started to eat her out from the back this drove her crazy. After I had finished giving her head I stroke my dick a few more times before I slide it into her pussy. I made sure she could feel every inch of my 7in. Dick I started to pick up speed after awhile I could tell she was close to cumming she was moaning so loud I wouldn't be surprised if all of jump city could hear her, I was close too so I told her to lay on her back before I started up again. I wanted to see her face when I make her scream my name and cum. "Raven I'm about to-." She didn't finish because I started to fuck her faster and harder than I already was. "Raven!" "Starfire!" We both moaned. We laid there in the same position for almost 10 minutes before I said." So much for wait after our date tonight." We both laughed. I pulled out of her and laid next to the beautiful alien. She rolled over onto my chest we laid like that for almost a hour till I suggested we take a shower separately of course. She agreed with a pout I smiled at how cute she looked and kissed her before teleporting to my room to get ready to take a shower. After my shower I laid in my bed thinking about where we're going to go for our first date.

**Yay! So I hope you guys enjoyed reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! I'd like to say happy New Years to all of my readers and I hope chu guys have the best year possible. Remember to review after you're done reading!**  
Raven's pov.

As I laid in my bed I thought about the things me and my newly established girlfriend could possibly do for a first date. It was a pretty big deal if you asked me, even if we've had sex with each other...twice already. Regardless! This has to be perfect. While I was going through the different ideas for id like to do as a first date I heard a knock at my door. "Rea are you in here?" It was Beastboys voice. I sat up. "Come in." The door slid open as he entered my room I invited him to sit down but he declined. "Me and the guys were wondering if you wanted to come with us the get pizza later tonight?" Perfect! I thought before giving him my answer I shook my head. "No thanks me Starfire have plans tonight maybe next time?" He smiled and nodded his head as he left my room. What could be better than a romantic home cooked dinner? And afterwards a movie maybe? I was about 6 o'clock when I started cooking our dinner I decided to make a three course meal for us starting with a fresh garden salad, Chicken Alfredo as the main course, and I bought a strawberry cheesecake for desert. As I cooked I used my powers to help set the table. A few minutes passed. The chicken was done, the pasta was almost ready, and the broccoli was ready. All that was left was to get dressed.

I teleported to my room and walking into my closet. I put on a pair of dark blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, and a pair of white Converses something simple. I walked to the full body mirror in my room and examined myself, and I gotta tell ya, I look good! I smiled at myself before walking out of my room to go get Starfire. I knocked on her door a couple of times before it opened. There she was, in a pair of blue jeans, a magenta v-neck, and a pair of shoes that matched her shirt she was stunning. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she kissed me on the cheek. "You look great." She simply said with a smile. I blushed slightly. "So do you." I said before leading her to the dinning face was priceless. The had a black table cloth on it, two lit candles, roses in a vase on the middle of the table, and a few rose peddles on and around the table. She pulled me into a quick kiss. I smiled. "Let's eat." After we had finished dinner I suggested we watch a movie she agreed and suggested some movie called warm bodies or something like that. It reminded me of twilight without the vampires, wolves, and the long staring scenes. So after the movie I noticed that Starfire had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled at the sleeping alien, she was just so cute when she was sleep. I kissed her forehead before scooping her up in my arms and teleporting her to my room. I laid her in my bed before getting in myself. I cuddled her from behind and soon I was fast asleep.

**A/N: Another chapter completed! im sorry it's so short tho . but, I hope chu guys enjoyed it! Btw I have nothing against twilight :P and I know this chapter looks different from the usual but I think it looks better you know? Not all bunched up like I've said before this is my first fanfiction so I'm learning as I write this. And thank you to the person who wrote a review! It really did motivate me to keep write becuz honestly I was about to stop so thanks for that and another chapter is coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome. I don't own anything teen Titan related. Please enjoy.**

Raven's POV

It was another early morning for me as usual I was getting ready to do my daily meditation and have my morning tea. But this morning was a little different Starfire was in my bed she had fallen asleep towards the end if the movie we watched after our dinner date. When the movie was over I just teleported us to my room for some sleep. When I woke up this morning our original position had flipped, Star's breast were against my back with her arms around my waist. As I tried to slow get out of bed I could hear Starfire make low groans in protest. I did hate leaving her but I needed to meditate. Just as I got out of her grip I sat up and looked back at my alien princess. She was easily the prettiest girl I've ever seen I slowly leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips before getting up to leave. As I got up to go to the roof of the tower I felt something or someone rather grab my wrist, I turned to see a half awake Starfire. "What are you doing up?" I asked her in a soft voice while gently stroking her cheek with my thumb. She sat up a little while rubbing one of her eyes. " I could ask you the same." She was still very much tired I could hear it in her voice she was so cute like this. She's making me soft! I smiled at the thought before answering her. "Well I have to meditate so my powers stay under control." She pouted when I said that and tried to pull me back next to her. "Can't you skip it or at least not do it so early?" I thought about it for a second. "I guess I could do it later as long as you join me." She smiled softly and nodded her head. Noticing we had slept in the clothes we wore last night we both quickly stripped down to our underwear and bra before getting back in bed. Starfire had buried her face in my neck while my arms wrapped around her waist. It didn't take long for both of us to fall in to a deep sleep. It was about three hours later when I woke up again. It was in that moment when I noticed that Starfire had gone missing from my bed. I sat up and scanned the room for her but all that was left was her clothes. I was about to get up and search for her till i saw her walk into my room with two cups in her hands. She smiled when she saw that I was awake and walked towards me and handing me a cup of hot jasmine tea. I breathe in the aroma before taking a few sips a small smile tugged at my lips. "Thank you." I said before taking another sip of tea. "You are welcome. Perhaps after we meditate we can go to the park or something? Maybe there is something you would like to do?" I thought about it few a moment. "The park sounds nice, and maybe afterwards we can go get some lunch." She smiled as she took a sip of what I'm guessing is juice since it was steaming or anything. After we finished our morning drink I suggested we take a shower. It was no surprise to see Star damn near naked before I even finished asking her. We both headed to the bathroom. When we got inside I turned the shower on making sure it was warm enough for us to get in, we both get completely naked and stepped in the shower. We took turns washing each other's body till we were both clean, that was until she started to kiss on my neck and stroke my dick. Not that I'm complaining or anything like that. She kissed and bit on my neck leaving little hickey marks all over I couldn't help but moan. Once she had finished I went to suck her left breast while massaging the other one this time I was going to take my time and make love to my beautiful. Starfire let out a couple of loud moans. I loved that she's so loud, I take my hand away from her breast and reach down and rub her pussy. I started teasing it rubbing her clit ever so slightly, then sliding two fingers in fingering her a little then taking them out for no reason and just started teasing her clit again I stopped sucking on her breast to see the expression on her face. She was biting her bottom lip slightly, she defiantly wanted more. I kissed her passionately using my tongue to lick her bottom lip begging her to let me in, when she did our tongues danced for what seemed like forever. I backed her up against the wall of the shower wall and picked her up by her legs, then I slowly slid my dick inside her. I could feel her warmth and wetness around it that's when I started to slowly thrust in and out of her tight folds. Taking long and deep strokes. Star started to move her hips in a circular motion while I was pumping in and out of her. We both moaned it was amazing how good this felt. I started to bite her neck. "Raven." She moaned I knew she was close I was almost there myself. I started to go the regular pace when I felt her pussy contract around my dick. We kissed while we both came letting a wave of pleasure take over our bodies. We stayed in that position till I pulled out. We made out in the shower a for another 10 mins before we cleaned ourselves off again and going to our separate rooms. It was around 10:15 when we both had gotten dressed like I said earlier that morning me Star were going to meditate for an hour or so before leaving, after we were done an hour later we headed out when we got to the common area we saw it was raining outside. Starfire was clearly sad that we couldn't go out today. " how about I make some waffles, and we watch tv instead?" "Did someone say waffles!?" Cyborg, Beast boy, Robin, and Jinx had all just walked in. I nodded. "Yep I'm making waffles for everyone." "Wow Rea you must be in a pretty great mood." Beast boy said. "Someone must be getting laid." Jinx tried to whisper in his ear but, a Starfire heard her she turned to me and said. "What is getting laid?" I blushed while everyone else bust out laughing. "Well Star getting laid is when you have sex with someone." She nodded in understanding before turning back to everyone else and saying. "Me and Raven have been getting laid very often then." I can't believe she just said that! I could die from embarrassment right then and there. I sighed as everyone else was rolling on the floor in laugher. I was trying to focus on cooking that's when Beast boy said." I guess Raven has been giving Star the 'D'." Everyone stopped laughing and I got real stiff from what he said. He laughed nervously. "Get it? 'D' because she's a half demon. The 'D' means demon." His ears dropped as everyone besides me and Star left the area. "Robin?" He went to follow him. Star floated over to me peaking to see what I was doing. I gave her a peek on the lips. A 30 minutes passed and I had finished cooking and everyone had finished all of them within a matter of minutes. It was pretty quite for the rest of the day we all watched tv and movies cuddling with our significant other.

**A/N: Sooooo you guys! What do chu think? Review and favorite it chu want u know only if chu want I'm just say :P. Please?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! So sorry I haven't been updating recently I was suffering from extreme write's block so here we go! . I don't own anything TeenTitan.**

**Time skip 5 months**

**Raven's pov**

"Nope, it's not happening." I crossed my arms and frowned deeply. Star walked towards me and rested her arms around my neck. "Come on Raven I'll only be gone for a couple of days a week at most." She tilted her head and smiled at me. Every now and then Starfire would go visit her home planet and this was the first trip she's taken since we've been together. I shook my head. I don't want you to go. I wrapped my arms around her waist bring her closer. She kissed my forehead. "I don't want you to go.. I'm going to miss you to much." I blushed. She giggled. "I'll miss you too but, I do miss my family too you know." I pouted playfully. "You can always call them." Then smirking. "It's not the same." She said then kissing me passionately. It seemed like forever before we finally broke the kiss. I smiled lovingly at the alien princess. "I love you so much Starfire." "I love you too Raven." I stared into her eyes. Those beautiful green orbs full of love and joy. I'm not sure how long I was staring at her but she broke me out of my thoughts when she said." You know I don't leave for another two or three hours do-." I didn't even let her finish the sentence before pulling her into a heated kiss she let out a soft moan.

As we continued to kiss I felt us levitate Star carried me to her bed. Sometimes I forget how strong she is. Anyways, she gently placed us on her bed with her on top. Soon she started to place kisses and small bite marks along my jawline and my neck. This caused me to let out multiple small moans. She removed my clothes as she moved down my body leaving more little bites has she went along. Soon she got to my breast and started to suck on my right nipple while she massaged my left breast. After she finished she moved down to the rest of my body removing the rest of my clothes. She stopped when she saw my erected penis harder than the stuff superman is made out of. She smirked before licking the tip of my penis ever so slightly. That caused me to flinch and let out a low groan she repeated this action till a few times enjoying tremble under her. "Don't tease me." She looked at me innocently. "What do you mean Raven?" Then smirking again. She not fooling anyone she knows exactly what she's doing to me. "I want you to beg." She said before placing her lips on my dick and leaving kiss up and down it. I groaned. "Please Starfire." "Please what?" She said in between kisses. I paused for a moment when I did that she stopped kissing. I groaned again "Please suck my dick Starfire." She smile mischievously. "See now was that so hard?" I didn't have a chance to answer before she had a mouthful of me. I let out a surprisingly loud moan as she started bobbing up and down. I was in complete ecstasy as she was sucking my dick she made her tongue swirl around the head of it. She's clearly very talented. It wasn't long till I felt myself get close to my climax. I grabbed the back of her head. "Star I'm about to cum!" I said as I came in her mouth she sucked and licked all of my cum up before swallowing it. She crawled up to my face and kissed me. I flipped her over so I could be on top." That was a good blow job in all but we have a problem." I said with a slight smirk on my face. She frowned slightly. "What's the problem?" I got close to her ear and whispered." You still have on clothes." With that I quickly removed all unnecessary clothing till she was completely nude.

I admired her body as if it was my first time seeing her this way. If I wasn't going to see her for a week I was going to make sure she knew where home is. I left multiple hickeys everywhere that wasn't visible to anyone else but her. Which was slightly difficult considering her daily attire but I didn't care. I left multiple bite marks on both her breast before giving them the proper attention they deserved. While I was sucking on her nipple I reacher down in between her legs and began rubbing her lower lips. Starfire was moaning and bucking her hips signaling me to finger her I was more than happy to slide two fingers into her wet lower lips. I began moving my fingers in a steady motion in and out of her while she bucked her hips to match the motion of my fingers. She got louder with every stroke of my fingers. I could tell she was close to cuming. I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue. I started thrusting my tongue in and out of her while making sure I lick all of her sweet pussy. "Raven I'm about to-." She said before letting her juices flow into my mouth. Her pussy pulsed as she rode out her orgasim. I licked all of her before going up to her face and kissing her. After a few moments I broke the kiss.

" how much longer do we have before u have to go?" She looked at the clock and it read 9:37 A.M. "We have a little bit under a hour I wanna make sure I have everything before I leave." I kissed her neck. "That's more than enough time." I said in between kisses. I positioned myself in between her legs while I kissed her I slowly slide my dick inside her. She moaned into my mouth while I started a steady pace of stroking in and out of her. Dug her nails into my back causing me to groan slightly. I sped up my strokes while kissing her neck. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed her legs and had one on each shoulder and started pounding harder into her pussy she was loving every minute of it. She clawed the bed sheets in pleasure she had thrown her head back with her eyes closed while biting her bottom lip letting out moans frequently. Azar she was so hot right now I could barely take it. When I felt myself about to cum again I slowed down and went deeper with every stroke. I moved her legs back to my waist and leaned forward to give her a loving kiss. She moved her hips in a circular motion to match my strokes. "Star I about to cum." I moaned out. When I said that she flipped us so she'd be on top. She started riding on my dick. I moaned. "I'm close as well Raven. Let us come together." She said that as she bounced on my dick. I grabbed her butt and smacked it a few times. Just then I felt her pussy tighten around my dick as we both came and moaned each other's name.

Starfire collapsed on me we were both out of breath still riding out our most recent orgasim. She removed herself from on top of me and laid beside me. I looked at the clock it was 9:55. "Get some sleep Star I'll wake you up in enough time to get your things ready to leave." All she did was nodded. I guess she was already on her way to being sleep. I smiled and moved closer to her pressing my body as close to her back as possible then wrapping my arms around her waist. It was nice to lay with her like this while I still could." I'm really going to miss her." I whispered to myself.

It was now 10:30 it was time for us to get up and get ready for Starfire to go. I sighed before gently shaking her awake. "It's time to get up Star." I said in a sore voice. All she did was groan and shift her body a little. So I moved some of her hair out the way and started to kiss her along her neck and shoulder area. "Come on baby you're the one who wanted to go see her family remember." I said in between kisses. She finally turned around and faced me." That's true but who knew we were going to make love like that." She kissed me. "Now it's going to be even harder to leave you." I smiled. "Then my plan worked." We both laughed before we both got up to take a quick shower after that we got dressed and with 15 minutes to make sure she packed everything. She had two bags worth of clothes and a few gifts to take back home. We were about to go out to the T-ship to see if Cyborg had gotten everything ready for Starfire to leave. Then I remembered. "Wait Star I have something for you." I quickly teleported to my room then back holding a box wrapped up in gift paper and blushing slightly." I got this for you to remind you of me while you're gone." I handed her the box she quickly unwrapped it. When she opened it she pulled out a pink cloak like the one I wear but you know pink. She squealed in joy at her gift while hugging me. "I love it Raven that you so much!" I smiled and pulled away from her. "It's no problem now come on I'm sure Cyborg has everything ready for you to go." She smiled and nodded her head. We both grabbed one of her suitcases before exiting her room then we held hands as we walked out to the ship.

Beastboy and Robin were helping Cyborg with the ship. Well, mostly Robin Beastboy was just in the way really." Is everything ready Cyborg?" I asked as we started to put her stuff in to the ship. "Yep everything is ready to go Starfire knows how everything works and where she's going so whenever she's ready to go she can." I turned to her and gave her a sad smile." Well I guess it's time to go." I said she pulled me into a gentle hug and kiss. When we finally broke the kiss Star got into the ship." Make sure you contact us when you get there Star." Robin said." Okay I will talk to you guys when I land." She said with a smile and waved as the ship started to take off. I mouthed 'I love you.' To her she did the same to me right before her face was to far away to see anymore. We stood there till the ship was out of sight. I sighed. "If anyone needs me I'll be in my room meditating." They watched me walk out the room without saying another word.

It was about 10:30 at night I was in the kitchen area reading a book and sipping some tea. It had been very quite with Star being gone and all I really did miss her even though it's only been a few hours. She's my better half in the months we've been together I've found myself needing to meditate less I still did it once every morning but for shorter amounts of time and Starfire was always with me. After I was done with my tea I walked into the communication room I sat in front of the screen waiting for Starfire to call. I was starting to get a little worried she should've called 30 minutes ago. Just then there was a incoming call I answered it excitedly. " Teen Titans Tower this is Raven speaking." Sad to say it wasn't Star it was Jinx for some reason." What do you want Jinx." Clearly unhappy that it wasn't my alien princess." Where's Cyborg?" She said obviously she was upset about something." Him and the rest of the guys went out a few hours ago." She gave an annoyed snort I raised an eye brow." What's with the attitude?" I asked not really caring she was just really close to pissing me off." It's none of your business." She said before hanging up on my. I rolled my eyes what a drama queen. I sat there a little longer till another call came through." Hello?" It was Starfire this time I smiled. "Hello Raven! I'm so glad that you picked up I was afraid you'd be sleep by now." She had a wide grin on her face." Well I was just up reading you know." I showed her my book. She smirked slightly. "That's odd you would usually be sleep by now you weren't waiting for me to call were you?" I blushed lightly. "No." "Liar." She said while laughing at me. I cleared my throat. "I was starting to get a little worried." She stopped laughing and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry as soon as I landed my father insisted that they throw a dinner in my honor I guess they missed me more than I thought. I didn't mean to worry you." "It's fine I should've known that would happen." I leaned back in the chair I was sitting in." It's pretty quite without you here the guys went out tonight I decided to stay here and wait for your call." She nodded in understanding." Oh I haven't tried on the cloak you gave me yet! Let me go get it and I'll show you how it looks. Hold on." I waited a few minutes till she came back in the pink cloak I had bought it looked nice on her I smiled." You look like one of my emotions." She tiled her head to the side." Which one?" "Happy." She giggled." Of course I make you happy don't I?" I nodded with a smile."very happy." We talked hour another hour and a half. I could tell she was exhausted." I think it's time for bed Star I'll talk to you later." "Okay goodnight Raven, I love you." "I love you too Starfire." I looked over my shoulder before blowing her a kiss. She returned the gesture before hanging up. After that I made my way to my room but not before passing Star's room I walked in and grabbed one of her stuffed animals then went into my room there I changed into my pjs and got into bed with Star's toy hugging it against my chest taken in the scent of my distant Star.

**Starfire's pov**

After I hung on Raven I was sadden that I had to go to sleep without her. I can handle being away from her through out the day but the night was our time together to ask each other how the other's day went. To cuddle and slowly fall asleep while she held me in her arms. I sighed. I took a quick shower and changed into my night clothes. I was about to get in my bed till I remembered something in my bag. I opened it and pulled out one of Raven's actual cloaks. She wouldn't mind me borrowing this right? I inhaled the scent of her before carrying it to bed with me. I laid there using her cloak as a pillow.

**No one's POV.**

It was long before both heroines fell asleep wishing the other way with them. As they finally got lost in their dreams with the other on their mind they both whispered 'I love you.'

**Raven's POV.**

**One week later**!

Today was the day Starfire came back! I woke up extra early to meditate for about two to three hours I was just so excited to see her I had planned to take her to the movies and a nice dinner afterwards. It was 12 in the afternoon and Star was suppose to be here soon. I sat by the launching pad and waited for any sign of the T-Ship. Soon enough I could see it and Starfire about to land. I had the biggest smile on my face sense no one was around to see it. But other of no where I saw pink bolts hit the T-Ship causing it the hurl into the ocean. I flew up to see who or what had done that. It was jinx she was standing with a wicked smirk on her face. She raised her arms up and said. "Oops." I lost it, everything went black..

**Oh shit! Is Starfire okay? Why did jinx destroy the T-ship? Why am I asking all these question?! Come back next with with a fresh new chapter! Don't forget to review/follow/favorite and tell your friends!**


	9. Announcement

Hello everyone! Djnell here I wanted to thank everyone that's been reading my story but there's a few things you need to know that I've put into place:

1. No more shitty chapters! Yes starting today I the chapters for this story will not look like shit. because I don't have a computer I have to use my iPad and google documents really does suck balls so i have this new app that I used when I made the most recent chapter it looks good right? So I will be using that in the future I'm sorry for the crap I've put out it won't happen again!

2. I will be refurbishing the older chapters so they're easier to read and better looking!

3. Review please? I'm really trying my best here and now that I have the proper app I can give this 224%!

So yea that's all leave me reviews with your comments/questions/ideas.

Oh! One more thing I think I'm going to end this story in about two or three chapters from now. But that's all I have to say for now thank you guys for your support a new chapter will becoming out soon!


End file.
